MISS YOU
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Semakin Kouki mencoba mengingat Seijuurou lebih dalam. Ia akan meneteskan air matanya lebih banyak. Ia tak kuasa membayangkan senyum, tawa, seluruh kenangan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Ia akan semakin rindu terhadap sosok Seijuurou. Dan hal itu, semakin mengingatkannya bahwa Seijuurou... Telah pergi dari sisinya... /AkaFuri


"Aku.. sangat merindukanmu.."

"Kau benar-benar merindukanku, ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, jika kau merindukanku lagi. Pejamkanlah matamu. Rasakan jantungmu berdetak, maka aku ada di sana.."

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**MISS YOU**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Disclaimer: TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Pair: Akashi x Furihata**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Sad (maybe)**

_**Warning: Garing, OOC, gaje, typo, death chara, dan hal-hal lainnya yang males author sebutin #PLAK XD**_

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Ini sudah lebih dari setahun semenjak Akashi Seijuurou pergi dari dunia ini. Dan meninggalkan jejak di hati seorang Furihata Kouki, atau kita dapat memanggilnya Akashi Kouki. Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten tim basket Rakuzan yang bekerja pada perusahaan ternama milik keluarganya, meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpanginya ketika mau berangkat menuju _negeri kangguru_ untuk urusan bisnis.

Hal ini membuat Kouki goyah ketika menerima kabar bahwa orang yang paling dicintainya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Awalnya, Kouki hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur sambil terus-menerus meneteskan air mata. Tapi beberapa lama kemudian, Ia sadar. Menangis tak akan mengubah jalan takdir, menangis tak akan menghidupkan Akashi Seijuurou kembali.

Dengan sinar mata penuh keyakinan, Akashi Kouki menghapus air matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tidurnya memulai aktivitas dengan penuh ketegaran. Tapi Kouki juga manusia yang kadang kala merasakan titik jenuh. Namun, Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tegar. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou ketika pergi meninggalkannya selama dua bulan untuk bisnis yang dikelola Seijuurou.

"_Aku.. sangat merindukanmu..."_

"_Kau benar-benar merindukanku, ya?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Kalau begitu, jika kau merindukanku lagi. Pejamkanlah matamu. Rasakan jantungmu berdetak, maka aku ada di sana.."_

Ketika Kouki mencoba menutup matanya sambil mengingat senyum Seijuurou. Ia akan terus menangis dan menangis. Tak kuasa membayangkan senyum orang yang paling dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

Musim semi di Jepang, dimana bunga sakura yang indah berguguran kelopaknya satu per satu. Indah, sangat indah. Membawa perasaan tenang pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Akashi Kouki, tersenyum simpul ketika menapaki jalan taman yang penuh dengan bunga sakura. Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah, menambah kesan indah kala sinar matahari terus menyala menembus celah-celah pohon bunga sakura.

Kouki menduduki sebuah bangku taman sambil memberi makan para burung yang lewat, dengan biji jagung yang dibawanya dari rumah. Hah.. Tak ada hari seindah hari itu. Selesai memberi makan para burung, Kouki menyenderkan punggungnya sambil menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran. Mulutnya perlahan membuka menyenandungkan sebuah nada pelan.

"_**Sakura sakura aitai yo, iya da kimi ni ima sugu aitai yo..."**_

_**[Sakura sakura aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ingin segera bertemu denganmu...]**_

_**Daijoubou mou nakanaide, watashi wa kaze anata wo tsundeiru yo...**_

_**[Tidak apa-apa jangan menagis, aku adalah angin yang selalu memelukmu...]**_

"_**Sakura sakura aitai yo, iya da kimi ni ima sugu aitai yo..."**_

_**[Sakura sakura aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ingin segera bertemu denganmu...]**_

_**Arigatou. Zutto daisuki, watashi wa hoshi anata wo mimamori tsuzukeru...**_

_**[Terimakasih. Aku selalu mencintamu, aku adalah bintang yang selalu mengawasimu...] **_

_**Anata ni deaete yokatta, hontou ni hontou ni yokatta...**_

_**[Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Benar-benar bersyukur...]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[RSP – Sakura, anata ni deaete yokatta]**

Itu lagu kesukaanya dan Seijuurou. Kouki mencoba menutup matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin. Merasakan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh mengenai pipinya. Perlahan, pikirannya mulai membawanya untuk mengenang detik-detik terakhirnya bersama Seijuurou.

**FLASHBACK**

Kouki yang masih mengenakan piyamanya, tak peduli teriakan para perawat yang mengejarnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan Seijuurou, orang yang paling dicintainya. Ia nekad masuk ke dalam UGD dan menemukan seseorang berambut merah tergeletak lemas, dengan mata yang masih terbuka, dan darah di kepala dan tubuhnya. Itu Seijuurou.

"SEI-KUN!" teriak Kouki, tanpa mempedulikan lagi bahwa Ia sedang berada pada ruangan yang disebut UGD.

Seijuurou menoleh perlahan. Senyum tipis terukir dari wajah tampan Seijuurou.

"Kou..ki.." ujarnya lemah.

Seorang dokter kemudian menghampiri Kouki sambil berkata, "Apa kau keluarganya?"

"Ya.."

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Tapi kami gagal menghentikan pendarahannya. Pasien juga meminta kami untuk melepaskan oksigennya.."

Kouki lagsung menghampiri tempat tidur Seijuurou dengan langkah panjang dan wajah kesal, "BAKA SEI-KUN! KENAPA OKSIGENNYA KAU LEPAS?! PASANG LAGI SUPAYA KAU BISA BERNAFAS!" Kouki mencak-mencak.

Seijuurou hanya tertawa kecil, "T..tidak perlu. Aku tahu waktuku sebentar lagi..."

"Baka! Baka! Kau ini bicara apa?" Raut panik tercetak jelas di wajah Kouki. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum.

Tangan Seijuurou mengelus pipi Kouki, "Waktuku.. seben..tar..lagi..."

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau pasti tetap hidup. Pasti!"

"Kou..ki..."

"Pasti hidup, pasti!"

"Kou..."

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi Sei-kun. Kau pasti akan hidup. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu..." Kouki mulai meneteskan air matanya, "Jangan pergi Sei-kun.. Jangan pergi..."

Perlahan Seijuurou mengelus puncak ubun-ubun Kouki. Kemudian jari jempolnya diturunkan untuk mengusap air mata Kouki yang jatuh.

"Ja..ngan menangis..."

"Mana bisa aku menangis jika melihat keadaanmu!" air mata Kouki semakin deras.

"Ja..ngan menangis..." Seijuurou mengulangi perkataannya kembali, "Ter.. senyumlah.. untukku.. Di detik.. terakhirku..."

Kouki tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Tangan Seijuurou bergetar, menarik tubuh Kouki merapat padanya. Dibenamkannya kepala Kouki di dadanya. Seijuurou meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kouki, menghirup aroma tubuh Kouki yang membuatnya candu.

"Kumohon.. Jangan menangis lagi..." belum pernah Kouki mendengar suara Seijuurou yang begitu pelan dan lembut memohon padanya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Seijuurou untuk menenangkan dirinya. Suara isakan Kouki mulai berkurang, Kouki mebalas memeluk Seijuurou dengan erat.

"Aku..memang akan pergi.. dari dunia ini..." bisik Seijuurou, "Tapi.. aku tidak akan pegi darimu. Aku.. selalu ada di hatimu..."

Tangis Kouki berhenti. Seijuurou mengelus-elus rambut Kouki lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sakura sakura aitai yo, iya da kimi ni ima sugu aitai yo..." Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya dengan Kouki.

"Tidak.. Sei-kun. Kumohon jangan menyanyikan itu..." Kouki kembali menangis.

"Daijoubou mou nakanaide..." Seijuurou mengangkat dagu Kouki kemudian mengusap air mata Kouki kembali, "Watashi wa kaze, anata wo tsundeiru yo..."

"Sei-kun, hentikan.. kumohon.."

"Sakura sakura aitai yo, iya da kimi ni ima sugu aitai yo..."

"Sei-kun. Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Jadi tolong berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu..."

"Arigatou. Zutto daisuki, watashi wa hoshi anata wo mimamori tsuzukeru..."

"Sei-kun, onegai..."

"Anata ni deaete yokatta, hontou ni hontou ni yokatta..." Seijuurou menarik dagu yang dipegangnya dan menghapus jaraknya antara Kouki. Sebuah ciuman lembut bercampur rasa asin karena Kouki terus menangis. Seijuurou melepas ciuman mereka kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih atas kenang-kenangan yang kau berikan selama ini, terimakasih telah mejadi orang yang ku cintai, terimakasih telah mencintaiku dengan tulus dan apa adanya..." Seijuurou memeluk Kouki, "Kau tau Kouki? Aku.. benar-benar bersyukur telah terlahir di dunia ini. Benar-benar bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu..."

Cukup lama Seijuurou memeluk Kouki, sampai akhirnya Kouki merasa pelukan Seijuurou mengendor. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada suara dari Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun?" Kouki mencoba memanggil nama Seijuurou. Mungkin saja Seijuurou masih dapat menjawab panggilannya. Namun percuma, tak ada suara dari Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun?" ulang Kouki.

Curiga, akhirnya Kouki melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou. Dilihatnya mata Seijuurou yang sudah terpejam.

"K.. Kau sudah pergi?" Kouki meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada hidung Seijuurou. Seijuurou tak bernafas. Kulitnya juga terasa dingin. Kouki menangis sejadi-jadinya, memeluk tubuh orang yang paling dicintainya.

Seijuurou.. Sudah meninggal.

**END FLASBACK**

Kouki merasakan angin terus menerpa wajahnya. Ia membayangkan senyum Seijuurou, aroma tubuh Seijuurou, dan tawa Seijuurou. Dari mata yang terus dipejamkan, air mata terus mengalir. Mungkin memang betul Seijuurou selalu ada mengawasinya. Tapi.. Ia tetap tak dapat melihat Seijuurou bukan?. Tak dapat memeluknya lagi, ataupun sekedar tersenyum memberikan kecupan singkat di kening atau di bibir. Kouki selalu tak kuasa jika mengingat semua hal tentang Seijuurou. Ketika Ia mencoba mengingat Seijuurou lebih dalam, maka rasa rindunya akan Seijuurou semakin kuat.

"Sakura sakura aitai yo, iya da kimi ni ima sugu aitai yo..." untuk menenangkan dirinya, Kouki kembali menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya.

"Daijoubou mou nakanaide..." saat menyanyikan bait kedua, air mata Kouki tak mau berhenti, "Dai..joubou mou naka..naide..." Ia bernyanyi sambil terus terisak, "Hiks.. Sei-kun..."

Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang menerpa tubuh dan wajah Kouki. Semakin kuat Kouki terisak, semakin kencang pula angin itu menerpanya.

"Watashi wa kaze.. anata wo tsundeiru yo..."

Itu tadi.. Suara Seijuurou?. Kouki tidak salah dengar, kan?. Ia benar-benar mendengar suara Seijuurou. Bukannya berhenti menangis, isakan Kouki malah semakin keras, tak kalah kencang dengan angin yang terus menerpa wajahnya.

"Sei-kun.." ucapnya, "Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Mungkin readers pada bawa pom-pom girls sambil teriah, "AHAY! ZITA GALAU! ZITA GALAUU!" #sok tau XD**

** Well.. emang bener sih Zita lagi galau. Tapi cuma sedikit. Sedikit aja~ *halah tsundere* nih FF sebenarnya buat 'seseorang' tapi yah.. bodo amat. Dianya mana ngerti Bahasa Indonesia -_-**

** Hontou gomen ne.. kalau misalnya nih FF aneh. Zita nulisnya pas malem-malem. Nulisnya pake feeling sih.. Cuma sambil ngantuk #gimana caranya tuh? XD **

** Wkwk.. awalnya nih FF Zita mau bikin KagaKuro, tapi tau dah.. tiba-tiba kepikiran AkaFuri XD setelah bikin Akashi nista goyang oplosan, sekarang si Akashi jadi death chara di sini. Belum lagi di sini Akashi bener-bener OOC! Yah.. anggap saja Akashi menggombal cuma buat detik-detik terakhirnya sama Furihata. Sepertinya saya hobi sekali menistakan Akashiti Seijubaedah :v #dilempar gunting**

** Kebanyakan bacot ye saya? Wkwk.. oke dah**

** AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR NAN UNYU-UNYU INI B) #HOEEK**

** REVIEW PLEASE ^^ #geret Nigou buat masang puppy eyes**


End file.
